Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a storage device with reduced latency and a method of accessing data by a storage device with reduced latency.
Description of the Related Art
A host computer system may access data in a storage device, such as a flash memory device, for long term storage of data in a non-volatile memory storage media of the storage device. The host computer system and storage device may transmit data to each other as data packets. The size of the data packet is set to a default maximum size. This default maximum size may adversely impact completion of memory requests. Therefore, there is a need for an improved storage device and improvement method of accessing data from a storage device.